Talk:Issue Release Schedule
This article is my attempt at a sane response to the incessant Issue (current+1) information posts. The most recent of which was yesterday, July 6th, less than 7 weeks after I12. --Konoko 14:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) And even though this is probably public knowledge, thanks goes to Flame_Blade for wording it. Quote: i12 has been out for over 2 months now Wrong, it hasn't even been on Live for 7 weeks. Thats about 2 weeks short of 2 months. In others words, it will be AT LEAST another month before we even hear about I13. NCNC aims for 3 issues per year. That makes it about 4 months between issues. If I am to guess, I'd say no info BEFORE August 1st, but it MIGHT begin to slowly come in by then. : WHAT? Take away the rampant speculation about when an issue will hit live and exactly what all it will include? My GOD you've killed half the posts in chat! LOL I'm by no means the oldest player in game (hopefully age wise as well as time played .. and NO we will not discuss my age here ;-P) but I have been playing since I6 and still remember the constant chatter as people waited impatiently for I7. It got so bad when they had a regularly scheduled maintenance day the forums would spring to life with posts saying.. "servers are down I7 is here FINALLY!" (giggle) What I tell members of my SG is this: :1. When they have an issue pretty much ready they will make an announcement that the test server is closed for testing. Of course that means .. we have an issue ready TO TEST and will be in there checking to see if everything works. They will locate as many major and minor bugs as possible and fix them so the issue is closer to going live :2. At that point they will announce "open testing" which, of course means .. Okay we have things working pretty good now here's your chance to see what the issue will "actually" look like and oh by the way can you give us some feedback on any bugs you encounter we may have missed. :At that point they go back and fix everything they and we found and prepare the issue for Live. :3. They have been pretty good the past few issues and from checking the significant events posted here normally within a month, or less from the time open testing begins the issue goes live. Even that isn't set in stone depending on how many bugs they find and need to figure out how to fix and then correct the things. After that I tell them until you see a post saying the servers will be down on _____ for an extended maintenance period and then try to log on and a huge download occurs ... the issue isn't up yet! It will happen when it happens and all the anticipation in the world doesn't make it occur any faster. AND OF COURSE.. they ignore me. LOL Taxibot Sara2.0 15:08, 7 July 2008 (UTC)Taxibot Sara2.0